Like Pulling Teeth
by Marissalyn
Summary: Laura has to get her wisdom teeth removed, and who other than her girlfriend to take care of her?


"Laura, will you just sit?" Carmilla asked from her seat in the waiting room.

Her girlfriend paced in front of her. "Let's just go Carm; they can't force me to do this. Plenty of people have wisdom teeth! It's actually quite normal to have them. In fact, if we left right now and never came back I'm sure they would never even bother me!"

Carmilla sighed, "Cupcake, please sit before you slip and fall in your own word vomit."

Laura glared down at the vampire in what she thought to be a menacing way when really she only looked like a kicked puppy.

"Laura Hollis?" A young African American hygienist called out from a door she had wedged open with a white sneaker.

Laura gulped, looking at Carmilla pleadingly.

Carmilla took her hand, squeezing it. "It'll be fine. I'll be here the whole time waiting for you to come back to me."

The shorter girl nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "You're right."

"Usually am, sweetheart."

"When did you get so calm?"

"I've had centuries to practice." She tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her own ear, smiling lightly (something she only did for Laura and the girl couldn't get enough of it). "Plus one of us has to be."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Before I subject myself to all things dental, I want to formally apologize for the things I'm sure that I'll say while under the medication."

"Laura Hollis." The hygienist called out once more.

Carmilla chuckled, "I'll be right here when you get out."

Laura nodded, letting go of her girlfriend's hand and followed the woman who's badge read 'Cindy' into the back so that her wisdom teeth could meet their imminent deaths.

XXX

Carmilla waited for what seemed like forever until the hygienist from earlier came out holding a small plastic bag with Laura trailing behind her, staring down at her feet as she dragged them across the old and thin carpet.

"You're here to take Miss Hollis home, yes?" Carmilla nodded to Cindy, "Yes."

She eyed Carmilla warily before handing her the small bag. "The drugs should wear off in an hour or so. She's probably going to fall asleep before then and that's perfectly fine. Don't let her eat until after it wears off, and only then give her something in a liquid form, either broth or a milkshake. She'll most likely appreciate the latter considering that the coldness will help soothe her mouth."

Cindy continued to speak, informing Carmilla the dos and don'ts on how to take care of someone who has had their wisdom teeth removed.

"Her mouth will bleed a little bit and that is perfectly normal, just make sure she keeps the cotton ball in her mouth and she's not touching it. Also try to have her keep the ice pack on her, she's quite the talker, try to keep her quiet."

Carmilla nodded along to her instructions, peaking over at Laura who was now staring at her with a dopey grin.

Once Cindy gave her the go-ahead, Carmilla lead Laura out to Perry's car (she had borrowed it after the floor don chewed her out for stealing other student's cars).

Once she wrestled the shorter girl into the passenger seat and buckled her in, Carmilla started the car.

It took no time at all for Laura to start talking. "Who are you?"

The vampire smiled, keeping her eyes on the road as she flicked on the blinker to make a left. "I'm your girlfriend, cutie." She nearly missed the bugged out expression on Laura's face.

"Really?!"

Carmilla laughed, nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm Carmilla."

Laura moved her lips around the cotton ball shoved in her mouth, mouthing the name. "Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." She flirted.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "You've been spending way too much time with puppy bro."

Laura's eyes widened in recognition. "Danny! Where's Danny?"

Carmilla's smile wavered, "Not exactly who I meant but sure, she's in class I guess."

Laura nodded, relieved.

The vampire instructed Laura to just sit back and relax, they would be back on campus soon and then she would get her a milkshake.

"Can it be a cookies and cream milkshake?" Laura asked excitedly.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to smile at her drugged up girlfriend.

Laura was silent for a moment as she stared out the window at the passing trees. "Have we done it yet?"

Carmilla nearly swerved off of the road. "What?"

Laura rolled her eyes, as if she had asked something as simple as chocolate or vanilla (Laura loved chocolate, but Carmilla would argue that vanilla was more refreshing). "You know, have we done the do?"

Leave it to Laura to sound like a twelve year old boy while drugged up.

Carmilla chuckled, "Yeah, we've made love."

Laura grinned, high fiving herself in her head (because nice). Her face quickly shifted to one of fear, "Wait, am I any good?" (Please be good, god this would be seriously fucked up if she wasn't. After all she did spend a lot of time making out with her pillow junior year of high school).

Carmilla shrugged, deciding to have a little fun, "You're alright."

"Alright?" Laura was fiddling with her pouted bottom lip (she looked like a very sad chipmunk with her puffed out cheeks).

Carmilla swatted her hands away from her mouth, "Don't touch."

Laura looked like she had just witnessed a baby being dropped.

"I'll let you touch me later if you keep from touching your mouth." Carmilla said casually as she pulled into an ice cream shop parking lot.

Laura quickly folded her hands in her lap (it was the most effective bribe Carmilla had ever seen).

"Now I'm going to go get your milkshake, I'll be right back." Carmilla said as she climbed out of the car, bending back down, "And remember, don't touch your mouth."

Laura nodded her head vigorously, making a show of keeping her hands in her lap.

Carmilla had realized right after their second time together that little Laura had quite the praise kink.

XXX

On Carmilla's return, she smelled the blood before she found it. Laura had taken the cottonball out of her mouth, and what was even better was that she was trying to act like she didn't notice the bloody thing that she had haphazardly shoved onto the floor when she had seen Carmilla coming back.

Carmilla panicked, she needed something to shove back into Laura's mouth, but the only thing they had was that stupid cotton ball that was now collecting dirt on the floor of the car. She grumbled to herself, putting the milkshake in the cup holder and then slapping Laura's hand away when she went to grab it. "You didn't listen." she said as she pulled out of the parking space and began driving back to campus even faster so they could get to their dorm and Carmilla could find a cotton ball of some sort in that huge first aid kit Laura had tucked beneath her bed.

"I'm sorry." Laura said as she sat with her hands back in her lap. "It felt funny."

Carmilla ignored her as she continued to drive.

"Does this mean I can't touch you now?" Laura asked.

"I don't know Laura, you didn't listen." Carmilla dead panned.

Laura frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "No fair."

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "What isn't fair is the fact that you took out a cotton ball and now are bleeding out of your mouth."

"I'm not bleeding. It doesn't even hurt, just feels funny."

"My apologies, Wonder Woman."

"You're being mean."

"Usually am, sweetheart."

Laura stared at her feet, "Not to me."

Carmilla sighed, looking over at her girlfriend as she pulled onto campus. Turning the car off, she turned in her seat and rested a hand on Laura's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

Laura's face lit up, "Does this mean I can touch you now?"

Carmilla smiled lightly before her eyes landed on Laura's blood stained lips, feeling her fangs throb against her gums. "Maybe after you stop bleeding and have gotten some sleep."

"I'm fine, I'm not even tired." Laura said around a yawn.

Carmilla chuckled, getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger door, picking up the shorter girl, cradling her against her chest as she began the short trek back to their dorm. Pressing a kiss into her hair, the love stricken vampire whispered, "Whatever you say, dopey."


End file.
